


coup de foudre

by angelsaves



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Katara's been hunting Azula down for weeks - Azula, the person who knows best how to get under her skin.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> imp's fault thanks imp  
> mardia made me add plot thanks mardia

After weeks of careful tracking, Katara has finally managed to corner Azula in a dilapidated little town. It's been years since their last fight, and they are — unfortunately — very evenly matched.

"You know there's only one way to stop me," Azula says mockingly, not even out of breath as she flips off of the wall. "It's a full moon, peasant girl. You can do it."

Katara dodges a bolt of blue-white lightning. "You're not going to get to me that easily!" she shouts back, sending an icy flood of water in Azula's direction.

"Oh, no?" In a flash, Azula has a child held against her chest, lightning dancing in her free hand. "What about now?"

Spirits take her! Katara'd thought the town was clear. "Let the kid go, Azula!"

"Hmm..." Azula pretends to consider it. "No."

Her handful of lightning crackles closer to the shivering child, and Katara acts on instinct. The blood in Azula's veins sings with water, letting Katara direct it: jerkily, Azula releases the kid, who scampers away as she drops to her knees.

"No," Katara whispers, realizing what she's done. She _swore_...

"Yes." Azula smiles up at her.

"I'm taking you prisoner," Katara says. "I need to — I need to think." She snaps platinum cuffs around Azula's wrists, then releases her hold on Azula's blood. "Get up."

Azula sags for a moment, then pulls herself crisply upright. "Whatever you say, Madam Bloodbender."

"I'm not —" Katara snaps her jaw shut on the automatic denial, and Azula smirks at her.

"Oh, yes, you are," Azula says. "I knew you had it in you."

Katara gives her a shove, just a little one, between the shoulder blades; it just makes Azula laugh. "I'm not like you," Katara says.

"Hmm."

"I'm not!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Azula stumbles on the rough ground, and Katara steadies her by the elbow. "That doesn't prove anything," Azula says, before Katara can point to her own kindness. "You _bloodbent_ , and I know you liked seeing me on my knees."

"You don't know anything," Katara snaps. They've reached the small hut she's been using as a base; she opens the door, lets Azula in, then freezes the lock shut behind them. 

"Sure." Azula settles herself neatly on a pile of blankets. "If that's what you want to believe."

Katara is not going to let frustration get the better of her again. "It's late," she says instead. "I _believe_ we should go to sleep." With a tendril of water, she splits the cuffs behind Azula's back and refastens them in front of her. "Good night."

"Good night, Madam Bloodbender."

* * *

In the morning, Katara feels much more like herself. She fixes porridge for herself and her prisoner, then sits cross-legged in front of Azula. "I want to know what you've been doing out here," Katara says. "Will you tell me? Or do I have to get your brother involved?"

"Oh, Zuzu," Azula says. "He doesn't know as much as he thinks he does about the running of a nation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara frowns. "He's the Fire Lord. Isn't that his business?"

"You'd think." Azula blows a stray lock of hair off her forehead, then takes another bite of porridge, chews, and swallows. "But part of the Fire Lord's job is to keep his hands clean — pure, like fire itself. Sometimes he needs someone whose job is quite the opposite."

"So — you're working for Zuko? Kind of?"

"I'm working on Zuzu's behalf," Azula says. "Finding elements that are working against him — trying to get things back to the way they used to be — and rooting them out before he has to deal with them."

"Like that kid?" Katara asks pointedly.

Azula laughs. "That kid was a plant," she says. "I paid him to stick close to me, out of sight, just in case I needed to prove a point."

"And I walked right into it." Katara sighs. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because," Azula says, "I'm telling you the truth. Zuko doesn't know about what I do, but the Fire Lady is one of my closest friends. Mai will confirm my story." She sets aside her empty bowl. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me, Madam Bloodbender?"

"I'd ask you to stop calling me that, but I doubt you will," Katara says, standing to set the bowls to soak. "I don't know. What else do you know?"

"I know plenty." Azula kneels, surprisingly gracefully, considering the cuffs behind her back, and looks up at Katara through her lashes. "For one thing, I know you find me fascinating."

"I —"

"Stop arguing with me, it's boring." Azula tosses her head to get that stray lock out of her face, but it falls back into the same place. Katara reaches out and tucks it behind her ear for her. "See? You don't hate me."

Katara sighs. "Maybe you're right," she says. "I do find you... interesting. In a way."

"Oh, good." There's a note of genuine pleasure in Azula's voice, startling Katara into a blush. "Come down here and kiss me, then."

" _Kiss_ you?" Katara repeats.

"What, like you don't want to?" Azula tilts her chin up imperiously. "I'm beautiful, I'm dangerous, and I'm a very good kisser."

Katara means to say, _I'd sooner kiss a shirshu._ She really does. She's just crouching down so she can look into Azula's eyes as she says it — and then suddenly she _is_ kissing Azula, who is just as good at kissing as she claimed. Katara finds herself winding her hands in Azula's hair, licking into her mouth, and making sounds she's not sure she's ever made before.

She lets go, sitting back on her heels and breathing hard. Azula's hair is a mess, and her mouth is red, but aside from that, she looks as perfectly composed as ever. Of course she does.

"Well?" Azula says into the silence. "What's the verdict?"

"Not bad," Katara says, as coolly as she can manage.

"Not _bad!_ " Azula lunges towards her. It would be so easy for Katara to dodge and let Azula crack that perfect chin on the floor — but instead, Katara catches her by the shoulder and kisses her again.

This time, it's fiercer: Azula bites at Katara's lips and sucks on her tongue, taking what she wants. Katara tries to gentle her a little, stroking her shoulders and neck and jaw, wherever she can reach, but Azula growls and nibbles at her throat, pressing her weight against Katara.

"If I —" Katara gasps. "If I unlock your cuffs — will you stay?"

"I might." Azula licks a hot stripe up the side of Katara's neck. "You could make me."

"I won't do that," Katara says, kissing Azula, drawing it out, making it nice. "I'm a good person."

"Mmm." Azula leans into the kiss. "I'd think about staying, if you asked."

Katara wraps one hand around Azula's wrists. "Stay," she whispers, and unlocks the cuffs.

As soon as her hands are free, Azula tackles Katara, knocking her flat on her back on the packed earth and tugging open her robes. She runs her mouth greedily over Katara's breasts, stopping to suck on each nipple, grazing them with her teeth until Katara gasps and moans, clutching at her hair.

"Oh, if you think that's good," Azula says, and shoves Katara's skirts up past her waist.

"Oh — !" Katara's hips arch up when Azula bites at the inside of her thigh; Azula lays one arm over them to hold her in place, then presses two fingers of her other hand inside Katara. "Oh, that is —"

Katara muffles her cries with her own wrist, trying to be polite, but Azula heats up the hand resting on Katara's hip until it's almost — not quite — hot enough to burn, and says, "Tell me."

"It's — good," Katara says helplessly, "very good — oh — do it a little harder, please —"

"Since you asked so nicely," Azula says. Her usual ironic tone is a little ruffled, and Katara likes it — and then, oh, Azula's fingers are moving faster, driving harder into Katara, over and over.

It's like the tides, like she's being pulled as inexorably towards Azula as if she were the moon and Katara the sea, and oh — _oh_ —

"Very nice." Azula sprawls on the floor and sucks her fingers clean. "You come very prettily, peasant girl."

That's a challenge if Katara's ever heard one. "Let's see how you do, princess," she retorts, and shoves Azula onto her back, nudging her thighs apart.

"Oh, yes, let's!" Azula says; whatever she was going to say next trails off into a moan as Katara puts her mouth between her legs, tasting her where she's wet, licking into her. "Oh — oh, that's not bad, that's not bad at all. Up a bit, and to your right —"

Katara thinks about pinching her somewhere sensitive, but for one thing, this is a skill she'd like to improve, and for another, Azula would probably enjoy it. She does as she's told instead, liking the feeling of power and joy she gets from doing this to — for — _with_ Azula.

Azula screams when she comes, which really shouldn't surprise Katara. "It's a good thing the neighbors know not to worry about any sounds they hear from in here," Katara says, rolling her eyes as she wipes her mouth dry. "They might worry."

"Oh, you brute." Azula's eyes crinkle at the corners. "What conditions you force your prisoners into!"

"If you're lucky, I'll force you into them again later." Katara yawns. "Do you want some stewed sea prunes?"

"Don't you have any fire flakes?" Katara shakes her head, and Azula pouts. "I suppose so, then."

Katara bends some water into the pot to heat. "At some point, we're going to have to discuss —" She turns around, and Azula is asleep. Well. It can wait.


End file.
